Going Undercover
by StarRave
Summary: When the superhero and supervillain teens of this generation get sent to normal school and not the school they want, they're mad. But when they find out that strange things are happening there, they know why they were sent there.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction so please, go easy on me! I hope that you think it's good! **

**Prologue: The Information**

_BRRRRIIIINGGGG!_

Rachel Roth groaned and smacked the snooze bar on her alarm clock. She limped out of bed, went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and had a bath. She changed into a purple top and black cuffed jeans, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Afterwards, she went to see her father. The day before, he said that she should go and see him in his study.

She was nervous. He might be punishing her or announcing that there was a war coming up soon and she had to go to some remote village at the other side of the world to hide from the enemies.

She went there and saw him in his human form. "Hello Raven. I have some good news for you."

She relaxed her tense muscles. It might not be so bad after all.

Then he dropped the bombshell. "You won't be going to Superheroes and Supervillains Academy anymore. You will be going to Gotham High."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD...?!" She couldn't believe her ears.

She was hoping that he would soon tell her that it was all a joke, but that hope was dashed when he said, "Get your backpack. The driver is waiting."

* * *

><p>Kitten Moth was waiting for her driver to arrive, her pink backpack beside her. In fact, nearly her whole outfit was pink. Pink hairband, pink earrings, pink long sleeve shirt, pink skirt, pink and white striped socks. Pink eye shadow, light pink blush, pale pink lipstick, pink watch. The only thing which wasn't pink in her outfit were her black shoes.<p>

She couldn't believe that her father, Big Moth, said that she was going to Gotham High and not the prestigious Superheroes and Supervillains Academy.

The school was meant for the children of superheroes and supervillains so they'd be able to cooperate with each other. The subjects are way different from those in normal school.

She could still see it in her mind. After breakfast she had been lightheartedly skipping downstairs when her father called her to his study room.

When he told her the awful news, she begged him to withdraw her application. Unfortunately for her, he said that there was no turning back since he had paid the fees for the school year.

She had left, no longer the happy, bubbly, exuberant Kitten. She was a miserable Kitten.

* * *

><p>Robin, Best Boy, and Cyborg were going to school together. They always did. This time, it was in Robin's car. Specifically, Robin's <em>father's <em>car.

Robin looked like he wanted to kill somebody. Cyborg was the same. Beast Boy looked like his heart had left his body.

All of them knew. Goodbye Academy, Hello Gotham High.

* * *

><p>None of them were happy. They wouldn't even get instant popularity. Why? They weren't even going by their normal names. They were going by <strong>fake ones.<strong>

No Dick Grayson, no Victor Stone, no Garfield Logan. No Raven Roth. No Kitten Moth. They were going by names formulated by their own heads.

Obviously, they were drowning in pools of self pity. Not only them, either. From Jinx to Seemore, from Gizmo to Kid Flash. From Argent to Speedy.

All of them knew the news. And nobody could smile.

* * *

><p><strong>To help me, Read and Review it! Thanks! Constructive criticism will be valued too. THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Me again! Here's Chapter one (the other was a prologue) and Chapter 2 will be coming soon! Hopefully today.**

**I'm just gonna say it this once: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**Chapter one: Special Meeting.**

The security guards at the gate noticed that there was an influx of cars. At first they worried, but when someone said, "More people for them means more salary for us." And they left it alone.

Firstly, there was an assembly. The principal (who happened to be british) said, "Welcome, everybody, new students or old ones, to this fine establishment! Now though this school may be friendly to you, some things are not condoned, which are..."

Most of the students blocked him out. Robin felt that it was going to be a long assembly, so he called the rest of his team, and they went out.

They had all been friends since daycare, so one of them minded.

They went to a big, but secluded place of the school.

"First thing's first. Since we're all going to use fake names, we need to brainstorm some. Any ideas? I have mine already.

Starfire hovered above the others and said, "Friend Robin, what is your new name, and why do we need to use names of the fakeness?"

"Starfire, it's fake names, not 'names of fakeness' and we need to use them so that they others won't know who we are."

"It's not fair," Kitten wailed "if we can't go to the school we want, we should at least get some popularity!" Everyone in the crowd agreed with her.

Robin said, "Well, I have to agree with you on that," At this point, he turned to Starfire, "and my fake name is Ben Rogers. A fake name shouldn't give any reference to your real name, and we should all be careful while talking to each other."

"Mine shall be Emily Kippler!" Starfire said.

"Crystal High." Kitten said.

"Howard Smith." Garfield said.

"Claire Gold." Raven said.

The rest chimed in with theirs.

"Well, then, I think we can close the meeting.

Everyone milled out and went back into the assembly hall, and they were just in time to get their class schedules and assigned lockers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! Schoolwork, it's a killer. I'll update again tomorrow, hopefully.**

**To . : Thanks!**

**To Guest: Thanks as well.**

**Note: This chapter will be longer than the others, and there's going to be quite a few romantic moments in here. Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer than the first 2. Peace out!**

**-StarRave.**

**Chapter 2: The Intimacy of Classes, Lockers, and Students**

Kitten went to her assigned locker: Locker 106. She put her books carefully inside, put her backpack and lunchbox on the top section.

She sighed, still pissed about earlier. She backed up and closed her locker door.

"Hey, beautiful." A smooth voice said. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her to him.

"Holy Shit!" She broke free and turned around to see Fang.

"What the hell! What was that for!? I nearly had a heart attack!" as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt bad. She had been, quite scared, though. She also felt that she shouldn't have been so mean to him.

"Sorry. You didn't have to be so touchy, though." Fang said. That was weird. He had only been joking around. Can't she get the message?

Fang and Kitten had been friends since daycare, but recently, he had wanted to take the friendship to the next level. In other words, he wanted them to start dating.

Kitten also wanted to, but she had pushed it down; forced it back. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had a serious crush on Fang.

"Well, then, the rest of us and ourselves have homeroom in 10 minutes. We should get going. Best to give a teacher a good impression on our first day." Fang said. His voice was flat, because he felt crushed.

"_You're being an idiot". _His mind said to him._ "You never told her you liked her, anyways. You have no right to feel insulted." "_Yes, I do.," _he retorted to his mind _ "I had a chance to tell her and I fucked it up."

His mind had no reply to that.

* * *

><p>Robin and Starfire were having the same problem. Robin felt the affection, but he always screwed it up.<p>

Starfire wondered, too. On her planet, it was always the boy who made the first move. She felt like she should make the first move herself, but her customs forbade it. All she could do was daydream about when he would ask her out.

* * *

><p>Raven and Beast Boy were walking down the hallways. Beast Boy was thinking, "Okay, this is the day. I'm gonna tell her." <em>"But can you?" <em>his mind said. "_No, you_ _can't."_ his mind said._ "On the first day of high school? What are you thinking! You had 3 months to tell her, but, you didn't grow some guts and tell her. You could have asked Speedy for advice, but, no, you didn't. If you did, you'd be dating by now."_

Beast Boy sighed internally. He could have gone to Speedy and asked for advice. Speedy was dating Jinx- Jinx of all the hard to get people!- who had broken up with Kid Flash when he moved away. He'd given Cyborg some advice, and, **BOOM**, he was dating Bumblebee.

Raven had a crush on Beast Boy, and she did what Kitten did; put her emotions at the back of her head. She was seriously regretting it, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhhh! Looks like some couples will spring up soon! R,R,F&amp;F!<strong>

**-StarRave.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, there! StarRave is ready for action! R,R,F &F!**

**Chapter 3: This School Sucks**

Throughout the day, the guys were bored out of their minds. Since they all had classes together, they gossiped and took notes throughout.

Math was boring. Science had the longest formulas to memorize. English… Well, nobody except Starfire paid attention to it.

At lunchtime, they went to the meeting place. Lunch was 45 minutes long, so they used 15 minutes to eat and then came down to discussion.

"Why did our parents send us here? My first day and I know everything that is being taught, and will be taught! We learnt these 10 formulas on page 50 in, like, 8th grade? Honestly!" Jinx huffed. That started a very serious and heated conversation.

"Jinx, you're right. The only thing that was mildly interesting was history." Speedy said.

"Science was just crappy. The teacher was just reciting the formulas and everything. Not teaching." Victor said with a snarl of distaste.

"Well, then, in my opinion," Raven said in her signature monotone, "Art was only a little bit interesting, and I also agree with Jinx. I was even able to meditate in peace in English, since everyone else except us were making the whole class sound like a zoo or mental hospital."

"I know a few people there who should be in one." muttered Billy.

"I agree." a Billy clone said.

"The English class was of the boring to you, then, yes?" Starfire asked to everyone. At least, she sounded like it. She was staring at Robin the whole time.

"Yes, it was. In my opinion, our parents wasted their money and we're wasting our time.

"Anyways, since we have nothing to learn, Raven, Jinx, make exact magical doubles of us. They'll take the notes and everything while we have conferences here.

"As for English, well, Starfire, we can give you some crash courses on grammar and slang.

"Any questions?"

"Now that you mentioned it, was I the only one who noticed some people staring at me with disdainful expressions and whispering that seemed stuff like screaming 'They don't belong here' and such? Because I did." said Hotspot.

All over the big, white room, the others nodded. Robin's usually crystal clear blood red eyes clouded over in confusion.

"There's only one explanation to that," Beast boy said seriously, with a grim expression to match. He paused until all eyes were on him. "It means that spray painting of lockers, shouting rude comments and such things like that are gonna happen."

"This school is a bunch of crud!" Gizmo said.

"You can say that again." agreed Seemore.

Gizmo was right. It was cruddy. The school gym was nothing compared to the Superheroes and Supervillains Academy's own, at least, from the pictures they'd seen. The gym equipment also stank so badly that Beast Boy- Beast Boy, of all the unhygienic people!- wanted to break through a window as a mammoth, turn into a cheetah, and alternate between it and a shark to get to the other side of the world.

Terra wanted the earth to swallow her up during Spanish. Honestly! Mas y Menos had mastered the English Language, and they could teach them Spanish! Honestly, school was a drag.

Kitten was bored so much that she didn't even bother to understand the explanations the teachers were giving. Don't get me wrong, she's an A student and everything. She merely didn't see the point in doing stuff she had already learned before. She started daydreaming about what she would do when she got home: be lazy. They wouldn't be giving any assignments for the first month, so she had a lot of time on her hands. Firstly, she would take a 2-hour soothing bath, next she would do her nails, afterwards, flick through magazines, study ahead, and plot on how to put those loud mouthed bitches in their rightful place.

Richard was so bored out of his skull that he fell asleep in the last class and was too tired to think straight. The others were the same, except for Star. She got KO'd by the boringness halfway through the school day. The others envied her.

All in all, school was stupid.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, there! StarRave in! School's gonna be starting tomorrow and I have a bunch of projects, so this chapter will be a bit on the short side. I might post another 1 today. Might. Also, I'm gonna add a twist to it.**

**Chapter 4: Odd Occurrences (Part One)**

**~Two month Time Skip~**

**School had been a drag, but the guys kept themselves busy. Their meetings became more and more frequent, and Raven added an awesome bonus to the clones: whatever the clones learned, it would be instantaneously transferred to their own brains. Crime rates were mercifully low. The police could handle those ones.**

**Raven's POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I felt a strange magical presence around me. I used a quick 1 meter uncloaking spell, but nobody was behind it. No matter how well magic is concealed, I can sense it and de-cloak it and the source. It wasn't Trigon either.

That's bad. I lifted up my mental and heart barriers. If it's a person, it's not that much of a deal. If it's an ethereal spirit though, we need to have a meeting. I use my magic to get a pad of sticky notes and send them to the other's lockers. They all hold the same message: _Emergency meeting in 30 minutes._

**Jinx's POV**

Today has been as good as shit. I woke up with a headache and pain in my back, lessons are boring and none of the freaking teachers will let me got to the nurse's office. Dammit.

On top of that, I've been feeling random energy signatures. Not from Raven, Herald, or anybody. I open my locker and find a deep purple sticky note. Raven's sticky note. I see the message on it and know that I'm not alone.

**Normal POV**

Everyone assembled in the white room and solemnly looked at Raven and Jinx as they spoke.

"I knew there was something wrong today." Kitten mumbled.

"How did you know?" Fang asked her.

"Because of what happened this morning. My father's moths were acting strangely."

Fang's dark green moss eyes clouded over in confusion. What did she mean, acting strangely?

"That is odd. Silkie too has been having the jitteriness and _clogbrots_."

"Clogbrots?" everyone in the room asked in confusion.

"He will not eat, he will not sleep, he is having the things of shakiness and, has fever and foams from the mouth." She explained.

Kitten's sky blue eyes deepened to ocean blue. "My father's moths have been acting like that too."

"I think this might be related to these incidents. He started to pull something out from his bag. It was…

**CLIFFHANGER! I'll post a new chapter soon! Let your imagination run wild while guessing!**

**(NO, the moths and Silkie don't have rabies. But they're still sick.)**

**See ya next time! :3**

**-StarRave**


	6. Chapter 5

**YO! StarRave in the house! Continuation of the last chapter.**

**Sorry abut the delay. DOWN WITH SCHOOL! **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter! R,R,F &F!**

**Chapter 5: Odd Occurrences (Part 2)**

It was a newspaper the headline was: 3 TEENS KIDNAPPED FROM JUMP CITY!

He opened it to page 12 and everyone else saw that parts of it were highlighted.

The kidnapped teens seem to have no memory of what happened.

The animals around the area in a radius of 5 miles have been acting strangely…

The kidnapped teens seemed to be random; a somophore girl, a freshman girl, and an 11th grader. Nobody knows why they were kidnapped how.

He pulled out a second newspaper: 11 TEENS KIDNAPPED IN JUMP CITY!

He pulled out two more. For some reason, at the most, 13 teens were kidnapped.

"Don't you guys get it? In the most recent issue, the place was a radius of 4 miles from here, and the animals have been acting up."

"Holy crap." Everyone looked at Raven. They had only heard her swear occasionally, so they knew something was up.

"There's a possibility that all of that all of this connects to magic." she said solemnly.

"Pray that your TV subscriptions aren't due to be paid soon. We have to glue our eyes to those TVs. They might publicize the next kidnapping. Recharge your data balance to or pray that your satellite ain't malfunctioning. We got a mystery on our hands, and it's way more important than schoolwork." Cyborg announced.

"Cyborg," Robin asked, "Do you still have those blueprints for that building you talked about? We'll need it."

"Yes, you're right. I have it here. Maybe we should tone down the design or something…

~TIME SKIP TO ENGLISH CLASS- THIRD TO LAST PERIOD~

**Starfire's POV**

"Emily?" Mrs. Mae, the teacher says. It takes me a second to realize that I am Emily.

"Yes?"

"Emily, can you please finish the vocabulary problem on the board?"

Oh X'hal. That is what she wants me to do? On my planet, such a person would be called a Schep-Khal – the equivalent of a moron on Earth.

I finish the problem and she says, "Very good, Emily! Everybody, clap and cheer for Emily!

Everyone does it halfheartedly, giving me glances of pity. What a Klomprong she is.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mae." She really trets us like babies. She gives me a gold sticker.

"You're welcome, child."

I am thankful when class is over.

* * *

><p>Kitten's POV<p>

I walk over to History, feeling overwhelmed. Robin said that we had to take these last classes so we wouldn't look suspicious. I feel like trash, too. I've had a lot of chances to flirt with Fang but I don't. I'm a stupid coward.

Anyways, I'm telling my father about this. Robin said we could tell our parents about this. I wonder why we were sent. There are others our age who are trained for this. Why were we chosen?

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Kitten wasn't the only one ruminating over this. All of the others were too. They all knew one thing, though:

Time was running out. They had to find out who or what was behind the attacks. If they didn't, it could lead to their doom.

* * *

><p><strong>The agony! The tension! What's gonna happen next? Find out soon!<strong>

**Also: look out! I'll be posting a new story soon.**

**StarRave, out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! StarRave in the house! I've left you hanging but schoolwork is a perfect murderer. Lucky I'm still alive. I haven't had time to update at all or think of updating. Anyway, it's a promise: You guys are gonna get 2 or 3 chapters today.**

**Chapter 6: Filler Chapter**

**Third Person's POV**

The gang have had to fight a few crimes, but when they resume school on Monday, they get a very nasty surprise.

**Robin's POV**

Things have been on again, off again. Our parents and guardians approve of our investigations and are funding us for the building Cyborg made the blueprints for.

We also made up our group name: The Teen Titans. Everyone likes it. Cyborg's even insisted that we get vehicles for the team, like the T-car and the T-ship. I won't be surprised when he wants a T-Submarine or a T-Cycle!

On the other hand, things are getting crazily ridiculous. And it's not just that crime rates have been increasing. There are problems within the Titans, too. When Beast Boy fights, you'd think he's got rabies. In animal form, he runs around, foams from the mouth and is really violent, so I stepped up his training in human form. I have to admit, he's kinda good.

Raven, Jinx, Herald, Jericho, Argent, Cyborg, Hotspot, Fang and Kitten's moths have been insane to handle and be around during battle. Their movements are erratic, unplanned and crazy.

Not just them, too. Everyone with superpowers. Am I glad that I don't have them right now!

Raven nearly killed Doctor Light once. And I mean KILLED for real. The docs got his heart beating and his lungs working, but he won't be coming out of the hospital for a while.

Starfire and Blackfire, well, I'm surprised that Blackfire didn't die.

Jinx and Psimon; let's not go there.

Kitten's moths and Monsieur Mallah, well, I think he's dead.

Brother Blood and Cyborg; Blood's getting his skin recreated and is recovering from severe brain damage.

The Brain… He's lucky he hasn't come out of his hiding hole. He'd have been dead long ago.

Anyways, I feel good. Even if school sucks, I won't have to deal with it myself. Thank goodness those clones are active.

**(Stupid, isn't he? There'll be some more POVs, but in the next chapter, then the action gets in.)**

**Cyborg's POV**

Thing have been going awesome for me!

The T-car and the T-ship have been given the go-go from Robin! Now we can have tem vehicles! Sweet!

Also, Bee and I have been having some great dates between the building and the missions! Robin and Starfire should hook up already! Same with Raven and Beast Boy!

Robin's the Boy Wonder. The BOY WONDER! He can fight dangerous villains; keep his cool in mega-stressing situations, and risk his life to save Jump City.

THEN WHY IN THE WORLD CAN'T HE ASK STARFIRE ON A DATE?!

Just a date. Really. He can be that wimpy? Stupid guy! He should be called this: The Boy Blunder Who Can't Ask Anyone on a Date!

**Speedy's POV**

Jinx and I are getting along great! We've gone on 10 dates so far and 3 times have come close to a kiss!

I also know that she's for me because she laughs at all of my jokes and I never get irritated when she messes up my hair!

She's cute, sensitive and really has a sense of humor. Thank goodness Wally the Moron left! She'd have become a tart! I'm serious. She told me that she considered dating others while he was dating her. At least I saved her! Well, me and the fact that he moved. Well, whatevs. At least she's with me.

Only problem is, when she fights, don't get in her way. Gosh, this kidnapping magic residue stuff must have gotten to her head.

**Jinx's POV**

Again, my life is as good as shit. I can't control myself when I fight and I think Speedy's getting scared of me.

Fuck the stupid idiot who did the kidnapping in the first place. The residue must be toxic or something, sheesh!

**(Fat lot she knows!)**

Thankfully, my training in hand to hand combat's been going good too. I hope that my powers aren't backfiring on me 'cos I feel jinxed!

**Well, then, I hope that was good enough for you guys!**

**Also, if you're wondering about the author notes I put there, check out the next one when it comes! **

**StarRave, out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! I was gonna update, but fucking schoolwork! It was a load of crap, so I'm gonna try and make up for it. So sorry! :' ( **

**Please forgive me!**

**Chapter 7: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!**

**Third Person's POV**

The Titans were strolling down the hall when they all noticed something very odd going on in the hallways.

The girls were gossiping when Kitten stopped talking and stared. Her eyes had become as big as saucers. They saw she was looking at the hallway. They looked and turned into human statues as well.

The reason was that some of the people in the hall were acting like robots! Their eyes stared ahead, their complexions looked pale and sickly and they were all dressed in one color.

A girl walked by and had blue everything: blue top, blue skirt, blue socks, blue shoes, blue hairband, and they were all in the same hue! The girls wouldn't have been surprised if she had been wearing a blue bra and blue undies.

A boy walked by dressed in red. Then another in purple. Then girls and boys in blue, orange, yellow, pink, maroon, mustard-colored, green, and a whole lot more.

They gaped when they saw a girl famous for wearing cleavage-showing tops and extra tiny shorts and skirts came by. Her black shirt even covered her neck! The skirt nearly brushed the floor. Kitten thought that she would faint! When had she acquired her new found decency?

If the girls were nearly fainting, it's safe to say the boys were having heart attacks!

The guy famous for not wearing a shirt and always sagging came in a tux! A TUX! And that was topped off with a black tie and a black belt with a black buckle.

Beast Boy threw up and got a free pass to the nurse's office.

The guy who walked around in his singlet and boxers because he 'wanted to always be able to look at the "natural beauty" of his arms and legs' wore a pair of lemon-green jeans and a lemon-green shirt. Cyborg's visual systems rebooted 10 times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

When the guys and girls got together and relayed their gruesome sights, some of them nearly died gasping for air because of laughter.

But when the sluttiest girl who once wore a thong to school passed by them, it was a miracle that they all didn't get nervous breakdowns.

The girl wore a black dress that looked like it was from a fairytale and a princess wore it, and also like a funeral dress.

The sleeves nearly covered her hands. The skirt swept the floor, trailing behind 5 feet behind her. It had millions of ruffles and the collar was stiff and high. She even wore gloves. Her shoes were old fashioned.

Some of the girls stared in horror. Others were rolling all over the floor in crazy laughter. Some fainted. The guys had either fainted or were laughing like over-caffeinated hyenas.

When they heard the teachers shouting and stomping down, the girls and guys who were still conscious carried the ones who weren't and ran like cheetahs to the secret room and tried to stifle their laughter. They had just fooled the authorities in school!

When they heard their History teacher say, "Boy I shouldn't have had 3 kids who are still little. I heard their laughter and hysteria in the voices of teenagers, but when I come down, not a soul in sight! I shouldn't have skipped those sessions with my therapist. I'll go mad one of these days." they nearly died with suppressed laughter.

**Robin's POV**

I'm currently trying not to go into hysterics again. I almost succeed before Starfire taps my shoulder a turn around and nearly choke! Her cheeks are sucked in and the rest of her face looks like a balloon!

Soon, everyone who is conscious has calmed down.

"You guys, maybe we should check that old room that we don't use anymore. They could be hiding in there, plus we could renovate it into conference room." says Mrs. Mae. We used to suspect her of being Mother Mae Eye, but we found out that they weren't even related.

"Maybe it should be a detention room, after all, we already have a big conference room ant that room is way smaller than it is." says the art teacher.

"Conference room? Detention room? In my school, should such inhumanly boisterous laughter be heard?!

"We shall teach those rascals the consequences and also embed into them the history of medieval torture! We shall have guillotines, coffins with 10 inch spikes in them, the machines that stretched people to their limits to make them confess what they were laughing at!

"We shall also have axes, bludgeons, and all medieval weapons there! With spikes on them! There will be spikes on everything and everywhere! If they try to escape, they shall be killed! Muhuhahahaha!" the principal proclaims. He must have serious mental problems.

"Oh, boy. Mrs. Mae thanks a lot. This is worse than what happened the last time we brought it to his attention. This time it's worse! Don't you remember what his psychiatrist said the other time: not to excite him about empty rooms or students doing bad things! He might get sent to the Loony house if you don't learn to shut up!" says the science teacher.

**Third Person's POV**

Soon their voices grow quieter until they couldn't be heard.

"Well, then. Aren't we in the wrong school?" Jinx comments sarcastically. "A loony principal, and strange happenings."

"You guys," Cyborg says "I think y'all are going to want to see this."

He turns his in-built chest computer and it displays an online newspaper. The headline is:

**MANY JUMP CITY TEENS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND FOUND IN ONE NIGHT!**

He scrolls down.

**They all look pale, frightened and malnourished. At first, they recognized no one, but they eventually recognize their parents and each other.**

**They have no memory of what happened.**

That was all they needed to know.

Robin begins, "Look, guys, we need help with this-"

"Yeah, lots of help," Jinx mutters under her breath.

"As I was saying," Robin continues, flashing a dirty look at Jinx, "we need to observe all of the villains to see whether any of them could have done this crime."

"Don't stop here! You were once Batman's apprentice. Joker may have a bone or two to pick with you." Kole says. Gnark nods in agreement.

**(Gnark looks like a normal teen in this, but his power is the ability to turn into this massive caveman with a bludgeon in his hand. Kole's powers are the same as in the cartoons. Just giving you the heads up. ;) )**

"The Joker? Wasn't he killed by Batman or something?" said Beast Boy."

"He's right. Batman killed him." When his teammates gave him scared glances, he added, "Please! Joker swallowed one of Batman's bombs! He was gonna use it to blow up this mind control thing, but it also destroyed the Joker.

"We need to find someone who can help us. Fast." Raven says. "The problem is, who?"

"We can." three voices say.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who are the mysterious strangers? What gender are they? How did they enter the secret room? What do they want?**

**Find out in the next chapter of GOING UNDERCOVER!**

**(Nice imitation of Chris McClain, eh?****J****)**


End file.
